plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aloe
Aloe is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 introduced in the 5.1.1. update. This plant was associated with the Epic Quest, Aloe, Salut! and was obtained at the end of the quest. Since the quest no longer exists, one can no longer obtain him normally anymore but can still use him if already owned. He is available again as of January 3, 2018, this time as a special-edition premium plant that costs 100 gems. Aloe was available again as the Plant of the Week on June 12, 2018. From time to time, Aloe will heal the plant on the tile in front of him on his immediate right, restoring its health. Aloe will begin to heal a plant when its health reaches below 50%. He will heal the plant for 500 dps, regardless of the type of plant. After healing a plant, it takes 10 seconds for him to be able to heal that plant again. In the Chinese version, Aloe heals and boosts damage over time in a 3x3 area similarly to Heavenly Peach, but slower. In Renaissance Age, Aloe will also remove Perfume Zombie's perfume. Origins Aloe is based on the plant with the name of Aloe vera and his ability is inspired by aloe vera's real world use, which is primarily used to accelerate the healing process of sunburned skin. His almanac entry is a reference to his ability. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Aloe will instantly heal every plant in a 3x3 radius around him to full health (or overheals them if leveled up). In the Chinese version, Aloe will launch five water droplets that heal and boosts damage for a few seconds in a 3x3 area onto five random tiles. Reinforce-mint effect When boosted by Reinforce-mint, Aloe will have an additional 900 DPS for the duration of the boost, its heal cooldown will be reduced to six seconds, and will heal plants for an additional 800 DPS, its Plant Food effect will activate. Costume Now Aloe´s healing pudlles will freeze and chill zombies that step on them for a while. Note that the healing effect will be performed as usual. Level Upgrade Level upgrade Strategies Aloe is a healing plant that works well with defensive plants such as Wall-nut, Tall-nut, etc. However, due to his placement scheme, he limits the offensive power of the player a bit, preventing plants like Snapdragon, Cold Snapdragon, and Phat Beet from dealing major damage. He can also be easily overwhelmed when there are too many zombies eating his defensive plant. Aloe works extremely well with Chard Guard. When a Chard Guard has no leaves left and his health has been reduced below half, the Aloe will heal the Chard Guard and replenish all of his leaves. This can make for a stalemate situation that the player can use to their advantage to save up sun or prepare defenses (although more zombies will appear after a little while in other lanes). If you put Chard Guard in the right spot and there are not too many zombies eating him at a time, you can drag this on forever, until the Chard Guard kills all the zombies with his knockback damage. Aloe's healing ability, however, does not work well with Infi-nut because of the fact that he can already regenerate over time and has lower health than a Wall-nut. As of version 6.3.1, Aloe no longer heals Explode-O-Nut or Hot Date. This was likely changed due to the fact that these plants are intended to be destroyed for their explosive effect. If a player intends to use an offensive wall, Endurian, Pea-nut, or more specifically, Kiwibeast are better options. The game will hint the player that Aloe and Kiwibeast can be a really good combo. In fact, this is a splendid idea since Kiwibeast gets more powerful the more it's damaged by zombies, but healing does not make it less effective, therefore Kiwibeast will last pretty long. While it works with Endurain and Pea-Nut, Kiwibeast has better DPS. Aloe is also very effective with Sweet Potato since she will last longer and in turn make her strategy easier to manage because of not having to use Wall-nut First Aid to heal her. Garlic is also effective as he will allow you to keep on diverting zombies without needing to worry about replacing him or healing him with Wall-nut First Aid as often. Aloe is also very effective with Holly Barrier and Chard Guard as he can heal the latter to regenerate more berries or the leaves. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *In an advertisement about getting him on the title screen, the player can see his healing drop is blue instead of light green. *Despite the fact that his seed packet is in the style of Modern Day and Player's House, his background in the Almanac and seed selection is in the style of premium plants. This is also shared with other plants obtained from Epic Quests. **While Gold Bloom and Electric Currant received a new seed packet design in v.6.6.1, being the Premium seed packet, Aloe is the only one that does not get that change. **This was fixed in v.7.5.1 *If a defensive plant's armor (through their Plant Food ability) is damaged, Aloe cannot replenish it. *In 7.5.1, Aloe's healing animation may show up bugged by its effect sometimes showing up 1 tile ahead of its healed target. Specific to Chinese version *Despite being referred to as male in the international Almanac, the Chinese Almanac refers to Aloe as female, being "her"(她的). See also *Heavenly Peach fr:Aloe Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Healing plants Category:Epic Quest plants Category:Gem premium plants Category:Renaissance Age Category:Renaissance Age obtained plants Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Immobilizing plants